1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a coating member and a coating method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In light emitting diode (LED) displays, an LED display screen may be formed by arranging LED elements that emit lights for red (R), green (G), and blue (B) in a grid form or by arranging packages, in which R, G, and B elements are packaged in one, in a grid form. An LED cabinet having a large size may be manufactured by coupling the LED displays mounted with the LED elements like tiles, and a multi-display having a large size may be manufactured by coupling the LED cabinets like tiles. The multi-display may be used in outdoor billboards and the like. Accordingly, for anti-static and waterproof processing, the coating for preventing the reduction in the withstand voltage and the waterproof coating may be formed on a front surface portion of the multi-display, or a protection film may be formed on the front surface portion.
However, only a desired portion such as a gap between the LED elements may be coated due to the reasons such as screen distortion prevention in the LED display coating in the related art. In response to an interval between the LED elements being fine, a coating method using dispensing processing or a taping method in the related art may be used to perform blank coating on a front surface of the LED display, and thus the partial coating may not be accomplished through the dispensing coating method or the taping method.
The LED display in which a bonding portion between a printed circuit board (PCB) uncoated with the coating material and the LED element is exposed may be used in the related art, and thus the LED display may be susceptible in terms of the prevention of reduction in the withstand voltage, waterproof, and the like. To complement this, a dispensing coating method for the front surface portion of the display may be used. For example, the dispensing method may coat silicon, epoxy, and the like in a liquid form and perform curing through heat or ultraviolet. However, in response to the dispensing method being used, a coating surface may be formed even in a surface of a light emitting portion of the LED element, and thus an undesired optical side effect may result.